


devoured

by dragonryder94



Series: Star Wars Vingettes [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Rape Roleplay, Slight Humiliation / Degradation, erotic asphyxiation, vague subdrop descriptions at the end of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: i have never wanted a quiet,sensible sort of love. i wantedto be devoured.~beau taplin
Relationships: Original Female Character / Original Male Character
Series: Star Wars Vingettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	devoured

**Author's Note:**

> please pay attention to the tags. and be aware that this is a situation between two fully consenting adults. 
> 
> you can check the first installment of this series to see the art for the characters!

Ola sighed, stirring the drink on the table in front of her with the decorative little umbrella. She’d holed up on a backwater planet, trying to lay low and keep her nose clean. It had been awhile since she’d seen any bounty hunters, but she knew she couldn't be too careful.

Her eyes were trained on the door, her fingers twitching whenever it opened to let another patron in. She could feel someone watching her, but didn’t want to alert whoever it was that she knew. She threw the rest of her drink back before standing and making her way toward the exit. 

As her hand touched the doorknob she felt the tip of a blaster press against her back. She froze and heard a modulated voice in her ear, “Been tracking you for quite awhile. Glad you stayed put long enough for me to find you.”

She gave a sarcastic chuckle, raising her hands up above her head and turning around slowly. The cold beskar steel helmet staring back at her would be intimidating, if she wasn’t already used to running for her life. 

“Never thought I’d be important enough to have a Mandalorian come after me.”

He shrugged and lowered his blaster to reach for the cuffs on his belt.

“Your level of import is inconsequential. The bounty is what I care about. Lots of people with deep pockets looking for you.”

Ola hummed, eyes tracking the hand that moved to his waist. She waited for a moment when his attention wasn’t fully on her to swing her arm around and clock him in the helmet. 

The blow took him off guard. 

His head jerked to the side and she took her opportunity; bolting out the door and down the ally on the side of the building. She could hear his footsteps behind her as she squeezed herself through a crack between two planks of wood and continued moving. The sound of a crash met her ears and she knew without looking that he had gone  _ through _ the fence. Ola kept moving, through the side streets and walkways, trying to find a good place to duck into a building, or a crowd and slip away, but there was nothing. 

Eventually her feet led her to a dead-end, with walls too high and too smooth for her to climb up. His blaster went off, just glancing off her shoulder and hitting the wall in front of her, leaving a scorch mark on the pale stone.

Ola laughed, bringing her hands up and turning slowly. He stood at the mouth of the ally, a stack of crates on his right helping block her path. The Mandalorian had his pistol in front of him, aimed directly at her chest. He didn’t even seem out of breath and for some reason that annoyed her.

Slowly he took a step towards her, one hand reaching again for his cuffs, the other still trained on her with the blaster. He held the cuffs out in front of him, one open and ready to use.

“I can bring you in warm,” he clicked the safety off on his gun. “Or I can bring you in cold. Your choice.”

She sighed and brought her wrists together in front of her and the Mandalorian moved quickly. He cuffed her and spun her around against the wall. He kicked her feet apart and spread her legs so he could pat her down, getting a little too close to her chest and ass for comfort.

“Hey, hey. Easy there with the goods. You’re being paid to bring me in, not fondle me.”

He chuckled and the sound made warmth flush in Ola’s cheeks. His finger trailed down the side of her face, teasingly brushing one of her ears and down along her throat. “I don’t see why I can’t do both? They don’t care what I do with you, as long as I bring you in.”

“No, get the fuck off me,” she jerked her shoulders to try and move him away from her and struggled against the cuffs. They didn’t budge. “You can’t do this.”

The Mandalorian’s hand turned cruel, gripping her throat with just enough force to impair her breathing, just for a few seconds, before letting go. A demonstration of what he could do to her, if so inclined.

His helmet dipped closer to her ear and he stepped forward, pressing her into the wall with his body. He was all steel and hard muscle, and in that moment, Ola was genuinely afraid.

“Here’s what's going to happen. You’re going to stand here and I’m going to do  _ whatever  _ I want to you. You can cry and beg all you want, but it’s not going to change what’s happening.”

Dread passed through her body so strongly that she knew if he wasn’t behind her she would have collapsed, and a sob clawed it way out of her throat.

“Please. Please don’t do this.”

* * *

_ “You need a watchword.” _

_ Ola looked up from where she was lacing her boots. Mando leaned the wall, watching her with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes, “That kind of defeats the purpose of this whole thing, don’t you think?” _

_ He shook his head. _

_ “We’ve already talked about what you want. I’m happy to indulge this, and play with you, but this is something  _ I  _ want. And I want you to have a watchword. Even if you don’t plan on using it, I need to know you have an out.” _

_ She pursed her lips, pushing off the bench and standing. Ola made her way over to him, tugging on his arms until they were no longer crossed so that she could hold his hands in her own.  _

_ He was good to her. She knew that not a lot of people were ok with this kind of roleplay and that it was only fair to give a little back to him since he was giving so much to her. _

_ It was quiet as she wracked her brain. Then it came to her. _

_ “Naboo. My watchword is Naboo.” _

_ He nodded and gave her hands a squeeze. _

_ She leaned in close, making sure he could see her eyes through the helmet. _

_ “I’m going to cry. And beg. And say no ... a lot. But unless that word comes out of my mouth, you don’t stop. Promise?” _

_ Mando was quiet, and she worried that maybe he would call it off. She wouldn’t blame him, wouldn’t hold a grudge. It wasn’t an easy thing, being asked by someone you cared about to force them to have sex with you. But he didn’t. _

_ All he did was look at her and say, “Then you’d better start running. You’ve got a 3 hour head start.” _

_ If she could she would’ve kissed him right then and there. _

* * *

He chuckled darkly, reaching up to grope one of her breasts cruelly. His fingers pinched her nipple so hard that it made her breath catch in her throat. 

“You’re telling me you don’t like that?”

His other hand slid down her abdomen and under her pants, cupping her roughly. The treatment was harsh, but it felt good, and she wasn’t sure what shamed her more. The fact that she couldn’t stop him herself or the fact that she  _ didn’t _ want him to stop. 

She was already wet, and now he could feel it.

The Mandalorian scoffed, sliding a knuckle against her clit and letting out an amused huff at the gasp she made. “I knew you would like it like this. Girls like you, you’re all the same.”

“N-no, I  _ don’t _ . Please,” she let out an involuntary whimper when two fingers entered her, brutally thrusting in and out of her cunt. “Please, stop. I’ll come quietly, I promise.”

Ola could practically feel his smirk through the helmet and his voice dropped an octave as he murmured, “No I don’t think you will.”

She went rigid when he started massaging the sensitive patch of nerves inside her, a harsh moan escaping her with every pass of his fingers. His other hand continued massaging her nipple, rolling the peaked bud between his digits. It was a gentler touch then before, and she cursed herself for liking the way it made her feel. 

“At least not if I have anything to say about it.”

His fingers continued their motions, the heel of his hand grinding against her clit while he thrust, and she could feel her knees shaking as she started moving closer towards her peak. Her left thigh started to tremble with his movements inside her, her toes curling inside her boots. Ola’s moans were stifled by his unoccupied hand closing around her throat, just barely pressing on her windpipe to impair her breathing.

The combination of his fingers inside her, stroking her unrelentingly, and the slight dizziness of her air being restricted made the tension in her belly snap, and she let out a cry as her climax rolled through her body. She spasmed as he worked her through the orgasm, crying out when the pleasure bordered on painful.

She could feel him, hard in his trousers, as he ground his hips against her ass. The feel of him was intoxicating, and she couldn’t help herself from rubbing back on him. 

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that.”

His fingers removed themselves from her underwear and started unlacing her pants so he could push them down. “I’ve heard stories about some Zabrak women being easy, but I never expected it would be quite so simple to get you to accept this.”

The Mandalorian peeled her pants down her ass and thighs, exposing just enough of her for his purposes. She breathed heavily, leaning her forehead against the rough sandstone wall and letting out a yelp of pain when his hand smacked her ass viciously. He gave another few whacks, enough to leave a handprint she was sure, and groaned at the sight in front of him. 

He moved away from her slightly and she could hear the metallic clink of his belt and zipper as he pulled himself out of his trousers. One of his hands gripped her hips with a bruising strength and the other twined in her hair to tilt her head back so he could speak directly into her ear. “Now, I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to take it. And maybe, if you’re good, I won’t keep you in carbonite for the trip back.”

She whimpered and nodded, knowing that she was powerless to stop him either way. His grip on her softened, just for a moment, and he traced over her hipbone with his thumb. Ola moved without thinking, her cuffed wrists shifting down so she could brush her fingers against his.

The quiet moment between them was broken by her gasp as he slipped inside her. He was hot and hard, and immediately set a brutal pace that almost made her dizzy. One hand went back to her hips, clutching her in an iron grip as he pulled out and slammed back into her. She moaned along to his rhythm, unable to keep the sound inside as he ravished her. 

Her noises echoed off the walls of the alley, and she thanked the gods they weren’t in a more densely populated area of the city. She didn’t know what she would do if someone came around the corner of the boxes to investigate the sound. The Mandalorian’s unoccupied hand came up and clamped on her mouth; not enough to impair her breathing, just enough to stop her from being so loud.

His helmet came closer again as he moved inside her, tone mocking, “What, you think that if someone hears they’ll save you? Or are you hoping someone will hear and come see what all the fuss is about? Maybe ask me if they can have a turn?”

That thought, the image of him standing over her while other people helped themselves to her body under his supervision, made her clench unconsciously. He felt her movement and made a noise of amusement next to her ear.

“Interesting. Lucky for you, I don’t like to share.”

She could do nothing but stand there and take what he gave her, the punishing thrusts and rough grip, but she didn’t make any noises of complaint, only ones of encouragement. Ola tried to reach down to touch herself, but the cuffs made it nearly impossible and she growled in frustration.

The Mandalorian’s fingers traveled down from her hip to the crux of her thighs, brushing against her teasingly as he continued moving. She was thankful that he didn’t make her wait or beg, instead sliding his fingers around her clit until she could feel a second orgasm cresting in her groin. 

He was quiet behind her, the helmet filtering out most of his heavy breathing and groans, but she could feel him getting closer to his own climax. His movements got sloppier and furtive until he stilled against her and she could feel him pulse inside her, his powerful thighs tensing with exertion. She whined, twitching in dissatisfaction until his fingers started moving again. Ola sobbed in relief, her legs shaking when his thumb circled her clit and brought her to a second orgasm.

Endorphins rushed through her and she sagged, letting the wall support her body weight. Mando stayed still for another few seconds before pulling out, and tucking himself back into his pants. Ola was in a haze, but felt her clothes get rearranged to where they belonged before he turned her around and undid the cuffs. 

His hands found their way to her waist, reaching to support her while she got her bearings. Ola looked at him and smiled, still breathless and shaky, before stretching her shoulders out. Mando looked her up and down, taking in her flushed face and rumpled clothes. “You alright?”

“Absolutely,” she grinned, patting him on the shoulder and sidestepping him to make her way back to the ship. “You’re a natural at roleplay. You could make a career out of it; you know if bounty hunting ever goes tits up.”

Mando snorted, falling in step with her. “Sure, I’ll just put that on my resume. I’m sure it’ll go over well.”

Ola laughed softly, and they walked in comfortable silence towards the shipyard, but she felt off for some reason. Her skin felt overly sensitive, the clothing she wore almost starting to chafe as it slid over her body. Idly she acknowledged a headache that was slowly forming behind her eyes, and it seemed to get worse with every step she took. Almost like in the mornings when she had drunk far too much the night prior with no water before bed. Her tongue was dry and sandpapery with a strange bitter aftertaste.

They entered the ship together, and she nodded at him before turning to her room, eager to slip into more comfortable clothing, or no clothing at all, and curl up under her blankets. She’d experienced some of the effects before and knew that all she needed was some time alone to recharge and recalibrate. Before she could get out of his range he reached out to touch her shoulder, his head cocked to the side. 

“Are … are you okay? You’re really quiet.”

She felt her lips quirk up into a smile, but her heart wasn’t in it and it wobbled a bit on her lips. On occasion a partner would feel the need to check on her after play, but she’d never needed anyone to take care of her before and she wasn’t going to start now. 

“Yeah, of course. Just tired. You really gave me a run for my money.” She couldn’t see his face, but was sure by the tightening in his shoulders that his brows had furrowed in thought. Her hand reached up to pat his, lingering for just a moment to feel the brush of his skin against hers. It sent a small jolt of electricity up her arm, her breath stuttering briefly in her throat. 

“I’ll be fine, promise.” 

Mando nodded, and she was grateful that he didn’t press the issue. He removed his hand from her shoulder and let her turn away towards the crew's quarters. Without his eyes on her, she let herself feel the rush of conflicting emotions openly, and the smile slipped off her face. When she finally made it to her room she slapped her palm against the biolock and stumbled inside, sitting heavily on the bed and dropping her face into her hands.

Something felt off. 

Worse than it normally did, and she wasn’t sure why. She hadn’t done anything differently with him then she had with other people in the past. Why was she reacting so strongly?    


Heavy footsteps passed by her door, pausing briefly outside of it. For a moment, just a moment, she waited to hear a knock. Something to let her know that he wanted to be let in.

Instead the footsteps started again and then there was silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it this far! thanks! you're really swell. 
> 
> you can leave me kudos or even a comment if you're so inclined, but you don't have to. 
> 
> thanks again for reading <3


End file.
